No Accident
by KJMusical
Summary: When Po is badly injured during sparring one peaceful day, Tigress becomes worried. And let's just say, when fear is kept inside, feelings are let out. ;  PoXTigress. Rated T for Violence. R&R. Don't like? Don't read!


Author's Note: This is yet another PoXTigress fan-fiction, which is loosely based on the Key of Awesome's parody of I Need A Doctor by Dr. Dre Feat. Eminem & Skylar Grey. In the parody, Dr. Dre crashes his car and Eminem raps about his feelings for him. This will be kind of the case here, except without the rapping or singing. Also, there is no car accident. What do we have instead? Well, you'll see. Again, this is after Kung Fu Panda 2, so I wouldn't recommend reading this if you haven't seen the film. I don't own the song, the parody or the Kung Fu Panda series. But anyway, let's get on with it! Oh, and read 'till the end to see a cameo that's not from the Kung Fu Panda universe!

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace following the death of Lord Shen about a month ago and things have been quiet, especially considering it was almost 3 in the afternoon!

Up at the Jade Palace, the loveable panda Po, known to many as the 'Dragon Warrior', was sparring with Tigress as usual.

His skills were improving but he still struggled with sparring with the Furious Five, especially with Tigress.

After all, she was the one who hugged him in the prison in front of everyone else!

Not only that, but Po returned that hug after Lord Shen became a victim of his own creativity!

But anyway, only quiet times like these were golden to Po and the gang.

Po, Tigress and Crane were outside in the warm basking sun.

Everyone else was inside.

Po managed to block a few of Tigress' attacks, but always fell short on the last one.

"Come on Tigress! I wasn't ready that time!" the panda would often complain whenever he was knocked down.

Tigress would only shrug and say "You blocked my other attacks, I don't see why you wouldn't be ready for others."

Po would quickly stand up, brush himself off and continue.

But that wasn't the case on one day.

Po and Tigress were outside in the warm basking sun sparring like always.

Crane was out there also, spectating.

Everyone else was inside.

After watching the two spar for about 10 minutes, Crane went inside to get something.

He went inside and got a piece of paper and a small pencil.

Just as he was getting his stuff together, he heard a loud "Argh!" coming from outside.

He assumed it was Po groaning in frustration after being knocked down by Tigress and took it as nothing major as he walked down the corridor back to the courtyard.

He came running back inside about 5 minutes later.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" he yelled.

He found him meditating in the dining area.

"Master Shifu! Hurry! It's an emergency!" Crane cried out to his master.

"Master Crane. You need to be calm and controlled in emergency situations that you and the others can-." Master Shifu replied before being interrupted.

Crane exclaimed in panic "Po's been hurt, badly! I saw him lying face down on the ground with some red liquid coming out his mouth!"

Master Shifu's expression changed from relaxed to worried.

He quickly got up and ran after Crane, who took off for the door.

The others ran out after hearing all the commotion.

Outside, Tigress was outside, trying to wake the unconscious Po.

"Po! Answer me!" Tigress yelled, worried about her friend.

She then looked towards the others and said "He's not answering to my voice!"

"We should get him to a doctor." Crane said before everyone went and grabbed Po's limbs to lift him up.

Upon lifting, Tigress noticed several of Po's teeth were missing.

…..

Later, it was totally dark outside.

Po was lying on a bed in a coma with a small piece of wood in his mouth to stop his bleeding.

Tigress was standing next to the bed, looking down on his friend's body.

Master Shifu and everyone else were outside looking through a window at the far end of the room.

Next to the bed was a small table with two detailed drawings of a spine and a panda skull, presumably Po's.

The spine has several cracks down it and is broken towards the bottom.

The skull on the other hand had more cracks around the back where his brain was, a few teeth were missing and the jaw bone was also broken.

Tigress just sighed before she started talking to Po's body.

As Tigress sighs, people outside start to take notice of her actions.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you become so….. broken." She said.

Continuing with "I remember you took down a former kung fu master and a corrupted emperor with your bare hands. You used to be hardcore, like me…"

Tigress then picked up a pebble from the floor beneath her and placed it in Po's. Tigress let go of the rock and it slipped through his weak grasp and fell to the ground.

"And now look at you. You can't even pick a pebble up."

The others outside were trying to listen in on Tigress' conversation with the unconscious panda, but due to Tigress speaking to Po and only him, they could only make out certain words.

"All I'm trying to say is, I didn't mean to do all that damage to you." Tigress continued, looking at the drawings she picked up.

"I didn't hear that loud cracking sound. I just thought your scream was just out of frustration."

All the people outside caught were "didn't mean", "damage to you", "didn't hear", "cracking sound" and "thought your scream".

She then pulled up a chair and sat down in it.

"There's also something I need to get off my chest and you're in a coma…." Tigress proceeded to say before smirking.

"Which is bad, I know, but it also makes it less embarrassing for me to own up to…"

She paused to hold back a few tears.

"To the feelings that, I've been harbouring over the last few years." She continued.

The group were shocked when they heard "get off my chest", "you're in a coma", "less embarrassing" and "the feelings that I've been harbouring…."

Tigress put the chair aside and lifted her leg so her knee was on the bed.

She then leaned towards Po's body as she spoke.

"I mean, I didn't hug you in the prison just to be nice, I hugged you in the prison because I was sorry about your past and because I loved you then like I do now. I'm just afraid to admit it. I'm not as hardcore as you and everyone else think. One thing I will admit though, I didn't expect that hug you gave me in front of all the others."

Tigress then proceeded to remove the piece of wood from Po's mouth.

"Please Po, if you feel the way I do, then all I need is a sign from you. I don't care what, a movement of a finger or toe will do. Anything!"

Her mood then changed from desperate to hopeful as she continued with her monologue.

"Wait a minute! Did you just move your ear?" She asked.

Tigress looked around as she said "Well, I'm listening to you loud and clear."

"Just lay back and I'll do all the work and save you the stress." Tigress finished as she climbed onto his body.

The group outside was surprised by all this. They had heard every single word loud and clear.

Tigress then said "I never thought I'd be doing this to someone like you." before leaning in to presumably kiss Po as she slowly closed her eyes.

Just then, Po's eyes opened.

The sudden image of Tigress on top of him puckering her lips startled him.

Po gasped before saying "Tigress, I'm awake!"

Her eyes shot open and she became so shocked, she fell off Po's body.

"Whoa!" she cried as she jumped back to fall onto the hard concrete floor.

She then stood up feeling really awkward.

"Come on! Really Tigress?" Po said annoyed as he got up from the bed.

"No! Po! You've got the wrong idea!" Tigress said, laughing nervously. "You were dying! I was trying to give you CPR!"

Po was unconvinced.

"CPR?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tigress answered.

"Well why were you sitting on top of me?" Po demanded.

"Well, Um….." Tigress began, turning away from him to hide her embarrassment.

"And further more, I saw your lips were puckering before you got off me." Po argued before pausing suddenly.

He then turned his head slightly and asked "Were you trying to have your way with me whilst I was barely alive?"

Tigress retorted by turning around and saying "What? No! Like I said, I was trying to give you CPR until the doctor showed up."

"I don't know Tigress, that excuse seems pretty unlikely."

As Po & Tigress continued their disagreement, everyone outside who saw the whole thing was discussing what could've happened that fateful day.

"So did Tigress do all that damage to Po or what?" Viper asked.

"I bet Tigress hit him so hard, he fell back against a wall and broke his skull." Crane replied

Monkey then asked "Well, what about the spinal injuries?"

Crane opened his mouth to say something, but then said "That I don't know."

"Well, why did you do all that stuff to me then!" Po said inside.

"I didn't even know you were in pain!" Tigress argued.

About 10 minutes later, Tigress was helping Po down the road with the others, his arm over her shoulder.

"So what happened?" Viper asked.

"Well…." Tigress began.

"I was sparring with Po as usual when he threw a kick to my stomach. It knocked the air out of me and for a minute, I couldn't breathe. After I regained my breath, I lost control and my anger took over…"

Viper then said "Oh, then how did you give Po those injuries?"

Tigress continued "I threw a right punch to his cheek, then used both hands to slap the sides of his face where his brain was. He turned around dazed and I must've kicked him so hard in the back, it broke his spine. I then punched him in the back of the head…."

"Why didn't you just stop?" Crane asked.

"I didn't hear the loud cracking sound of his skull breaking. Po then fell to the floor. He got up to a crawling stance when I beat him with a harsh knee to the jaw. It was then I heard his scream, but I took it as nothing. Po fell back from his pain and rolled over before blacking out."

When Tigress was done, she was in tears.

"I don't know what came over me. I wouldn't have done that if I knew he'd end up like this." Tigress said, crying.

She then threw Po's arm of her shoulder and ran off.

"Tigress! Wait!" Po said, running after her.

"So that's what happened." Crane said.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they have feelings for one another. I mean, did you see what she did in the doctors?"

Po found Tigress at the Jade Palace in her room.

"Tigress?" He asked.

The door was already open and she was sitting, curled up in a ball in the corner of her room.

It was evident she had been crying since the group last saw her.

Tigress looked up and said "What do you want? You probably hate me for what I did to you."

Po then walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Tigress. It was just an accident. I forgive you for what you did." Po reassured.

"No you don't! You're just saying that so that I may feel better from almost killing you!" Tigress shot back harshly.

It was obvious to Po that Tigress was never going to forgive herself for what she did.

She continued on with "Besides, I've been treating you really badly until you defeated Tai Lung. I've been really jealous of you ever since."

"If you've been jealous, why did you hug me in the prison in front of the others?" Po asked.

Tigress then raised her head, obviously shocked at this question.

"I thought you would've known. Don't you know a hug is a sign of affection?" she said.

Po answered "Well, I always thought a hug was just a way of showing you cared about someone. To me, a simple kiss would be a sign someone loved me."

"What? You what?" Tigress asked.

Po just answered with "I know the truth Tigress, you were gonna kiss me in the doctors."

"How did you know I was going to kiss you?" Tigress asked.

"Well think about it, you were sitting on top of me, your lips were puckering when I woke up and I heard every single word you said." Po answered.

"You heard me? But you were barely alive!" she said surprised.

Po said "I said I was barely alive for empathise. I was regaining consciousness when you started to confess. My hearing came back but I couldn't open my eyes until you climbed on top of me."

"So?" Tigress began.

"So, it's now I realise what you did to me was no accident. It was fate that planned, crafted and set this whole thing into motion. If I never had that accident, I never would have realised how strong and beautiful you were. It's people like you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Po, I love you." She said, smiling

"I think you should finish what you were gonna do in the doctors. I love you too Tigress." Po said.

With that, the two slammed their eyes shut as they also pressed their lips together.

The kiss seemed to go on for hours when really it only lasted 30 seconds.

When they parted, they both smiled, got out Tigress' room and walked down the hall hand in hand.

Outside, the others watched the loving duo from down the hall.

"Seriously, I'm jealous." Viper said.

"Don't worry Viper, you find someone, someday." Crane said.

(Now he's that cameo I was talking about earlier!)

In another universe far, far away, A man was sitting at his computer screen, finished from reading a long page of text on a website.

"Hey Sharon, Tomo, come in here a minute!" the man yelled to some others.

Sharon Leto with a guitar in his hand & Tomo Miličević then appeared beside the man.

"This better be important Jared. I was working on a tune." Sharon complained.

"I just found this story someone wrote. It involves some panda that knows kung fu and a tigress that's in love with him." Jared Leto replied.

Oh cool! Let's see it man." Tomo said.

"OK, let me just scroll back to the top." Jared said; ready to read the story all over again.

The End

Author's Note: OK, hope you guys liked the cameos I threw in at the end. I really hope you enjoyed this story as well. It's nice to let your creativity run wild! More will be coming. Until next time!


End file.
